


The Light And The dark

by LuciferFanfics



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferFanfics/pseuds/LuciferFanfics
Summary: Just a lil something I wrote about characters and themes that are portrayed on tv shows.





	

Darkness is a funny thing, it warps you, bends and remakes you into someone you never thought possible. It reaches into the far corners of your mind and exploits your deepest, darkest fears. It uses these fears as a weapon. The same could be said for love, anger, mistrust. It turns everything you know inside out, till everything is unfocused, unclear. Your mind becomes a kaleidoscope of hate, negativity and misdeeds. Darkness blackens you soul till there is nothing left and when it is done it moves on. Darkness relishes your pain and festers like a wound that cannot be healed. Darkness is to isolate one self from all positive sense of logic and reason. To isolate one self from positive feeling such as love, loyalty and sacrifice. Darkness is to destroy every happiness once fought for. To destroy ones image of their best selves. Darkness is to lose hope when all obstacles appear impossible. Darkness is to give up when the going gets tough. Darkness is to trick to get what it wants. Darkness is to take the easy way out when things don’t go to plan. Darkness tries to rule but darkness is to fall. Darkness is to fail. Light is to win.

 

 

Like the Darkness, the light is a funny thing also. It appears simple at first, yet hidden behind the mask of simplicity is the true complexity of it. It is the side that balances the darkness on ever pressing scale that could tip at any moment. The light brings out the best person within you. Makes you hope for a better time or place. It is the warmth you feel towards a person or an object which you would define as love. They say love is the closets thing we have to magic, as it grants extraordinary miracles in the hour of need. There is light within all of us. It makes us a hero in our own way even if we have not done a courages thing like they show us on tv. It could be as simple as giving money to a homeless person on the street which could start a positive and complex chain reaction for that one person. It is to not judging a person based on what they believe or who they love. The light is to promote kindness and acceptance amongst ourselves. It is to care for thy neighbour. It is to give whilst not expecting to receive. It is to help someone when they can’t do it for themselves. It is to protect each other when mother nature decides to knock us down. However theres a catch to the light. It is not black and white but all the grey in-between. Sometimes we have good intentions and someones best interests at heart. However the was we go about fixing these issues can become destructive and our actions become dark. We can end up hurting someone when we do not mean for it to happen. Sometimes you must ask yourself where you draw the line between good and bad, light and darkness. As I said before it may seem simple, yet the light has a hidden depth to it some people fail to see and just need a push in the right direction. If we all help each other out, the we will truly find piece with both the light and the dark.


End file.
